1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying supplementary information suitable for broadcasting content and, more particularly, to a method of displaying a speech balloon or a music book suitable for the contents of broadcasting content and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a hybrid broadcasting and communication convergence structure in which broadcasting and communication are combined is activated, augmented broadcasting service has become made possible by combining broadcasting content and augmented content. The augmented broadcasting service is broadcasting service for increasing the sense for the real and the feeling of movement of a viewer and providing selective service reception by naturally converging broadcasting content and augmented content without using a method in which the existing TV viewer is one-sidedly supplied with the broadcasting content transmitted by a broadcasting station. That is, in the existing digital broadcasting, a viewer may receive moving picture service provided by a broadcasting station without change and watch the moving picture service or receive supplementary information service provided for data broadcasting through limited selection. In this environment, a viewer has only to watch caption broadcasting service without choosing a text form produced and transmitted by a broadcasting station or a graphic image displayed on a screen. Furthermore, the conventional caption broadcasting is service in which audio information is converted into visual information, produced by a broadcasting terminal, and provided to a reception terminal, such as text broadcasting service for auditory handicapped persons and speech balloon graphic service for entertainment. This service may function as a factor to hinder viewers who do not want this type of service from watching TV watching because the service is randomly transmitted by not taking a viewer's habit or preference into consideration. Furthermore, if caption broadcasting needs to be serviced in various languages, such as Korean, Japanese, and English in the same caption broadcasting service, so that a viewer may select the caption broadcasting or in a way specific to a watching area, the conventional technology has a limit to a broadcasting bandwidth for data transmission. As described above, in the existing digital broadcasting, caption service is one-sidedly inserted into a broadcasting program and then provided for auditory handicapped persons, and thus the caption service is flat and low in readability. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of representing the dialogue and thinking of the characters (i.e., players or characters) and audio information, such as background music and songs, to a viewer by utilizing speech balloon images (i.e., dialogues exchanged between players are inserted into a balloon) or a music book image visually, intuitively, and effectively when the viewer requires the caption service.
Augmented broadcasting is broadcasting service in which broadcasting content and augmented content are naturally converged in order to increase the sense for the real and the feeling of immersion for a viewer and to provide selective service reception unlike in the existing method in which the existing TV viewer is one-sidedly supplied with broadcasting content transmitted by a broadcasting station. The present invention proposes technology for overcoming the limit of caption broadcasting service in the existing unilateral broadcasting service and providing intuitive and refined caption service to a viewer by utilizing the augmented broadcasting technology.